


Untitled for Now

by RosePhoenixWolf09



Series: Untitled (for now) [1]
Category: Bulma/vegeta - Fandom, Dragon Ball Z x Inuyasha, Goku/Kagome
Genre: Dragon Ball Z/Inuyasha Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePhoenixWolf09/pseuds/RosePhoenixWolf09
Summary: Untitled for now may end up calling it "Second Chance at Love" or something like that. Don't know I don't want to copy write from anybody.
Series: Untitled (for now) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217486
Kudos: 1





	Untitled for Now

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my second story to work on once I get though "Goddess of Song and Dance".

First off I do plain on writing this story, but I want to at lest get though "Goddess of Song and Dance".


End file.
